


Does it look straight from down there?

by kumquatix



Category: due South
Genre: F/F, Remix, remix madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumquatix/pseuds/kumquatix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FRANK: "Nice beaver!"</p><p>JANE: "Thank you. I just had it stuffed."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does it look straight from down there?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keerawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Violets at Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3180) by keerawa. 



Frannie was up on a ladder, hanging mistletoe, when Elaine came in.

"Oh, Elaine! Merry Christmas," she responded to her, but kept her attention on what she was doing. "Does it look straight from down there?"

From down there, it looked curvaceous. It looked like a big, juicy, upside down heart, and not very straight at all. Elaine stepped closer to hold the ladder for Frannie.

"I think if you move it a little closer to the corner, you’ll get better coverage," she said.

Frannie was wearing sheer, black stockings. Elaine could just make out the lacy edge of them, and see a flash of bare skin above, from this angle. Perhaps in deference to the uniform, Frannie had put on a skirt that almost reached her knees, but she had planted her feet on each end of the rung to keep her balance, and was learning over the top of the stepladder.

Her calves were amazing.

Frannie shifted, leaning a bit to the right, and going up on one leg. Her other leg grazed Elaine's arm, making her break out in goosebumps from the tingly shiver it gave her. The softness of the nylon and Frannie's skin filled her with a buzz of pleasure.

Elaine didn't know if Frannie was wearing a new, subtly musky perfume, or it was standing under the opening of her skirt, but whatever it was, it was good. Delicious.

She had to tense to keep the ladder steady with the way Frannie kept moving around. She was glad she had come over to help.

Later, she helped Frannie test out the mistletoe.


End file.
